Please Let me be by Your Side
by DarkStarRose
Summary: Main couple: Kojuro and Sasuke, multiple pairing later. Gakuen Style! Sasuke and Kojuro are such great childhood friends, so great even when Sasuke admitted that he was gay Kojuro still is his friend. What will happen when they go through life, remembering the past and thinking about their future. There are 2 parts to this, plus epilogue PART 1 is rated T, PART 2 and Epilogue M
1. Chapter 1: Kojuro point of view

**Gakuen Basara: KojuSasu Fanfic**

**Please Let me be by Your Side**

**side note: Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic**

**Rated: T, 13⁺**

**I don't own Sengoku Basara, because really if I did, lets be real, they all be gay already. I mean make the pairings official.**

**_ ~PART 1~ _**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

I woke up slamming by hand on my alarm just to turn it off. 7:35 am, school start at 9:00. I got up groggily out of my bed and head to my dresser to change into my uniform outfit. A plain brown t-shirt, the school black jacket with the collar turn up, black slacks, and black convers. I gel my hair back to give the sort up like mafia look.I check my scar in the mirror to see if it's going away any day soon, as normal its not even fading.

I went in my roommate/friend room to wake him up, I learn from years of experience that nothing can wake him up unless an actual person is slapping him across the face multiple times. "Masamune, time to wake up", He had his hair in a mess and had an eyepatch over his right eye but slightly ajar. "Mmmm, five more minutes". " Masamune, get up before I beat you with my baseball bat". "Pfft, you're bluffing". "Want to test that theory?" "Do your worst."

Once again the police came because of a bunch of noise complaint

After that Masamune went back to his room to change from his pajamas. He came out with a plain blue shirt, black slacks, and collar up black school jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He did have a few accesories, he have 2 dog tags, one, long, black wristband around each of his wrist, 2 chain links in each side of him, attach to his belt that lead to his back pocket. Also he added a cool circle design on his school jacket. His hair was combed and his eyepatch was fix. Finally, he had his blue convers on.

We ate breakfast and left the house at around 8:20. We were walking in peaceful silence, Masamune grumbling once in awhile something dark that involves me, until-

**"KOJURO!~ ."**

All of a sudden I been hug from out of nowhere, spun around to be kiss in the cheek. After I regain my focus from the shock I turn to face my attacker. No surprise there, the man that give me a heart attack is my best friend Sarutobi Sasuke. He was wearing a plain button up white shirt, underneath it was camo color tank top. He got a chain link in the right side of him that goes from his belt into his back pocket. He got three unique face tattoos, one green line under each of his eyes and one that crosses his nose. He also got a camo color headband that holds back his spiky reddish hair. Finally he got green convers and black slacks.

Not so far behind him is his brother Yukimura. Like Sasuke he got a plain button up white t-shirt and black slacks, but under his shirt is a red tank top, and he wears the school jacket with the collar flip up to. Yukimura has a ponytail and a red ribbon that's tied around his forehead. Its weird though, the top part of his head is fluffy/spiky looking and his ponytail is smooth and silky. Also he got 6 golden yen tied around his neck with a piece of rope, I ask him about it and he said that it's his good luck charm. Last, he got red convers.

Okay the four of us are great friends, we have been friends since we were little kids and haven't separated since. I met Sasuke in the park playing with Yukimura in the sandbox, Masamune wanted to play in the sand box too, so that how we introduce our self asking if we could play with them, and they did, and that was the beginning of a great friendship. But that was before Sasuke became Yukimura brother and was still living with his biological father and Masamune still lived with his mother, father, and little brother.

The four of us walk the rest of the way to school, Masamune and Yukimura arguing to each other again about which sport is better, baseball or soccer. Sasuke was clingy to my arm and talking, I wasn't paying attention to what he was talking about, though I could tell he didn't really cared, he kept on talking anyways.

I was a little embarrassed because when we were walking closer to the school are schoolmates would look at us and either snicker and giggle at us or look at us in complete in disgust and hatred. At the same time when I hang out with Sasuke I can't get a girlfriend because they think I'm gay. Just because he is doesn't mean I am.

Life getting harder and harder...

* * *

**So what you guys think, please review and tell me. I have 2 parts for this fanfic and have Epilogues idea, I just have to get it into wording...**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke point of view

**Gakuen Style: KojuSasu fic**

**Please Let me be by Your Side**

_**PART 1 Sect. 2**_

**Hey guys so the second chapter here so, quickly to. So far I know that PART 1 may have 7 Sect. I don't know about PART 2, still working out the details. Other than that enjoy the show.**

**I don't own Sengoku Basara because if I did, I would have already made a sequel to "The Last Party". **

* * *

We past the school gates and already we're heading toward our usual spot were we all hang out. The left side of the main staircase the leads to the main entrance of the school. There is an old-looking oak tree and a bench underneath it. We were getting closer to the spot and I already could make out everybody.

In school we are call the normal group, I mean we're not jocks, yet we're not nerds either. Our jocks are smart, well maybe except one or two. But our nerds, that include me, are good at sports.

The first to notice me was my other best friend Kasuga. The girl is like a sister to me. " Hey Sasuke", she walk toward me and gave me a hug. I hug her back thinking of ways of teasing her today. "Good morning Kasuga, oh I notice your chest grown, what size are them now, 89cm?". On cue she smack me upside the head. "Oww, Kasuga you're so mean, I was complimenting you, you don't have to be so tsundere". On cue another smack. "Baka...Sasuke".

By then Fuma came and stand next to Kasuga, those two get along better than Lewis and Clark. Kasuga was wearing the girls school uniform, button up plain white shirt, black tie, cream color sweater vest with diamond patterns, black mini skirt, black high knee socks, and black shoes.

Fuma was wearing the school uniform too, button up school jacket, black shoe, and black slack. He also wears a black hat that kids wore during the 1930, delivering newspaper, shouting " Extra! Extra! Read all about it!". I always tell him to take it off, I mean you can't see his pretty eyes, but I could tell, even without him saying a word, it was a no. The only color on him is his messy red hair and three red tattoos. One red stripe from his chin to the bottom of his lip and one on each side of his cheek that leads to his hidden eyes.

I look around and started doing roll call, Yukimura:Check, Masamune:Check, My Darling Kojuro ~:Check, Kasuga and Fuma:Check, Kenji,Ieyasu, Motochika:Check, Mitsunari, Motonari: and Check. Everyones here today.

We were talking among ourselves about what we did over the weekend. Talking about when Kenshin and Kasuga first date where we sat to the table next to them trying our best not to get notice,(it fail of course.) to when we "came over" at Motonari and Mitsunari shared flat and had a party, (we wanted to crash over there just to piss them off a little). After 1 am they kick us out to the streets.

We were just getting rowdy by the minute until an unwanted presence show up. " Hey there faggot, suck a dick over the weekend or scared him over to the next town". I sigh, well fuck there goes my awesome morning.

"What do you, Randy", I turn around to face my stupid excuse of a bully and his poor excuse of a gang. Ever since I came out of the closet this bitch started making fun of me, I guess he so small-minded that no matter how much he got his ass kick from us he doesn't give up on leaving me alone.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how my favorite little bitch is doing". " Would you just leave me alone, man you probably got no life if all you do is follow me around and make fun of me". " What the hell you're talking about faggot" he started to get a little piss. "Ohh I get it, you like me in that way, man you're disgusting you creep", he smirk at me thinking he won this duel but I gotta another card to play. " Oh really, then why on Friday during lunch you were making fun of me the whole time instead of hanging out with your "girlfriend"?, Explain that". " Well um...". " Listen Randy, I'm gay which kinda automatically make me friends with all the girls in the school and I talk to Veronica and I know she doesn't like a ratchet ass homophobic as a boyfriend", I said nonchalantly while checking my nails. " Shut it! You're a stupid fag!". "Gee, I didn't knew ". A crowd have already form around us. "Guess what everybody! I'M GAY! Call the media, call the president, forget about world hunger, screw global warming, because me being gay is so important and breathtaking". There were a mixture of cheers and laughter from the crowd, all that which favors me in this match.

Randy always had a small temper and lunged at me to try to punch me in the face. Just in time I dodge from the swing and did a double-take so I was behind then Motochika, Kenji, Ieyasu, Masamune, and Kojuro were behind me up as Randy gang started to surround us. While the rest are just standing aside for when we can't handle it.

"Hey Randy, you and your gang of retards should stand down before I break that so call pretty face of yours", Motochika said as he was cracking his knuckles. "Ya, I don't mind getting expel again just to kick your ass again, you piece of shit". Kojuro and I have almost all our classes together, that includes *English since we are in the same grade, so we understand what Masamune said while everybody was confused.

The crowd was interested in the fight, thinking who will be the one to make the first move,until- "Everyone run! The teachers are coming"! The crowd scramble away trying to get to class and not get in trouble.

"Well, guess we have to continue this another time", Kojuro said out of the blue. I gave Kojuro a side look, "guess so". I turn around and started walking towards him. "Hey! Where're you going! Don't turn your back on me"! We were already walking off, not really giving a damn about him.

"Fine walk away with your boyfriend Kojuro,see if I cared". All of a sudden dead quiet. Now he targeting my precious Kojuro. I was about to yell at him to leave him out of this, but he beat me to the gun. "He not my boyfriend".

Even though it's the truth, it still hurt. I have this undying love for him since that day. It saddens me that I'm such an idiot to think everyday that he is mine. To fool my mind and heart each passing day, from that specific day, to convince myself he going to stay with me, forever. But I know, deep, deep, deep, and I mean waaaaaay deep, inside my heart that any day now, he gonna leave. Not even sparing me a last glance or a simple hint of careness once we head our separate ways.

I hold my tears back, trying my best not to cause attention to myself.

"Ya, I'll believe that... WHEN PIGS FLY!". He started laughing uncontrollably from that statement, so did his gang. I took a deep breath and said as calm as possible, "It's the truth Randy, we're not dating." We started walking again until he said something that shock me so much I couldn't move.

" I bet you wish he was, eh, come on Sasuke! Answer me". I couldn't move or talk, hell it was getting kinda hard to breath! The only thing I can do is think. Yes, I wish Kojuro was mine. Yes, I wish Kojuro would always be my side. Yes, I wish Kojuro will love me... To hold me, to kiss me, to cherish me every day of the freaking year, 24/7! But I couldn't say anything.

Kojuro lean a little, for he could whisper something to me. "Sasuke! What are you doing! Answer back that it's all a lie!" "I... I...", like I said I couldn't speak. "Like what!" hiss Kojuro a little louder.

**" I can't..."**

* * *

**Alright everybody that the end, please review and tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. I got a review from a friend and she told me that I need to improve on grammar. Let me just tell you this guys. I fucking suck at grammar, I always get C's or B's but mostly D's on these test. I try my best by re-reading the story but in all honesty I can't really see my sentence fragments.**

**Oh ya one more thing, When said English class, I didn't meant were they read and write. I meant English class where they learn English since they are Japanese, with an american style of learning... ya lets go with that.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kojuro point of view

**Gakuen Style: KojuSasu fic**

**Please Let me be by Your Side**

**PART 1****_ Sect.3_**

**What's up guys! How it's hanging. Another chapter here, I'm on a roll! So like school is almost gonna start where I am and I gonna be a freshie,(god who says that now a days...). Anyways let's get on with the show.**

**I don't own Sengoku Basara because if I did I would put myself in the show and marry Sasuke myself.**

* * *

**I AM PISS!**

It was hard to contain my anger from what just happen a few minutes ago.

_~Flashback~_

_"Ha! I knew you couldn't say no to that. See ya later faggot!" That's where Randy and his gang turn around and walk away, high-fiving each other and left for class._

The rest of our group left going to their class, trying to get there in time, with some awkward goodbye. So it's just me and Sasuke walking together since we have the same class, which is math.

I could tell Sasuke was looking at me, turning once in a while to see how piss of I am. I guess I was so mad because every time he look at me, he flinch and continue looking in the ground with guilt. So we kept on walking. Finally he was about to say something.

"Look Kojuro...I'm sorr-" "Don't". I cut him off before he could finish. He flinch a little and turn away with a sad expression and didn't even bother to talk the rest of the way to class.

As usual class was boring in simple. Simple as in the equation/problems and boring because I already know all the answer. Class was almost over until, " Mr. Sarutobi, can you please answer number 31 for the class please." This caught Sarutobi by surprise, and he look into his textbook to see what was the question anyways. "Umm...42?" He gave a lopsided grin which made some of our classmate snicker. "Ugh, I'm sorry Sarutobi but your answer is incorrect, maybe you should stay after class for a little chat," He just shrug and continue staring out the window.

A few minute pass and the bell rang for next period. Everybody, including myself got up and were heading for the door, All except Sasuke. I was a few feet away until a hand land on my shoulder. I turn and it was my math teacher. "You should stay for a little while too Mr. Katakura." I raised an eyebrow on him, questioning why would he want me to stay. But I didn't say anything and just complied. Once everyone left he tell us to come by his desk, so I'm standing next to Sasuke.

" I have notice that you, Mr. Sarutobi that you aren't doing so well in my class and that you Mr. Katakura are exceeding in my class. Also I know you two are great friends, so let me ask you Katakura, do you mind torturing Sarutobi over the weekend.

This fucker must have the worst sense of timing ever.

We were quiet for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke. " I don't think that's a great idea teach, I mean we're both pretty busy. I'm in the newspaper and Soccer club. He's in the baseball club. We have such a busy schedule that-" "Fine." I cut off Sasuke again. He gave me a baffle look. "Good, well that's it, you can leave now." We walk out of class together. He was about to speak but once again I beat him to it. "I'll come to your house Sunday at 11 "o'clock, okay." Not leaving any time for him to speak I left without another word.

* * *

11:05, a little late but whatever. I went up the steps to Sasuke and Yukimura house and rang the doorbell. Shingen was the one to answer it.

"Oh, good morning Kojuro, how's it going for ya." "Fine and you." I smile at Shingen, I know him since Masamune and I were kids. I admire him and I feel like Shingen is like a father to me. " A little tired but great, last night soccer game was hell, the other school put up a fight, it went up to about 1 in the morning, but we manage to beat them!" Shingen said enthusiastically. "Soccer game..."

" Hey Shingen, who you talking?" We both turn to look at whoever said it and it was Sasuke. He was wearing a white tank top and green boxers, his hair is really messy. He turn to look at me and a few seconds past until he realize why I'm here.

"Ohh hey Kojuro, ah fuck, sorry I totally forgot, umm..." He grab my arm and started pulling me into his room. He shove me in, grab some clothes from his closet. " Just wait here, I gonna take a quick shower. Make yourself comfortable." With that he close the door and left.

Already, first few minutes of meeting him and I'm a little ticked off. Oh well it can't be help. I have been in baseball games that lasted as long as that game and I had to cancel some plans for I could sleep.

I look around the room. I haven't been here for a while. Last time we were here it was a mega sleepover. With everyone except Kasuga, well because her parents won't aloud it. I found something sticking out under Sasuke bed that caught my interest. I grab it and look at the cover.

**My Journal**

I didn't know what to do, should I read, should I put it back. I was so curious yet I know how sad or piss Sasuke would be if he caught me reading it.

Magic Word: IF! He caught me reading it. I open the notebook to a random page and I regret it.

_Dear Journal~_

_Today Kojuro is as normal as ever, plus so is life with dumb ass Randy. Anyways as everyday Kojuro stand up for me like a prince in shinning armor! My hero~ and Kojuro help me cheat a little in the Geography test. I mean really, how the hell am I suppose to know about the Capital of Honduras? Do I look like Google maps to you. Anyways during lunch Kojuro laugh so hard milk came out his nose! Also Kojuro..._

_Kojuro..._

_Kojuro this_

_Kojuro that_

_Kojuro_ **_EVERYWHERE!_**

Why the hell is Sasuke so obsess with me! It's so weird and wrong! Goodness I'm so pissed that I don't want to see him now!

" Hey Kojuro! Sorry it took me so long, anyways..."

His eyes were staring at the book in my hand. His face turn pale too.

* * *

** Well that's is the end for chapter 3. Again sorry if my grammar is wrong because I'm really terrible at it. Also this page took me longer because now I'm into Marvel, so I been seeing all the movies and Cartoon show in Disney XD, but that is inexcusable. Also it gonna take me longer to upload now since school starts in exactly 2 days! So ya, Please review and follow and have a great life. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke point of view

**Gakuen Style: KojuSasu fic**

**Please Let me be by Your Side**

**Part 1 Sect. 4**

**Sup guys how life working for ya, I'm, fine. I've started High School already, and I made friends with my sisters friends(she a freshman in college, just started school too.) and other people. So far my favorite class is German. Anyways enough about my life, let's get on with the show. Also warning, a little, from the last chapter I should have put there was going to be homophobia in this story. Mainly in Part 1, Part 2 is less likely.**

**I don't own Sengoku Basara because if I did I would have release "Utage" and the HD collection in the U.S instead a Japanese exclusive.**

* * *

"Sniff,Sniff" I cried more into my pillow. Why, just why! You promise me Kojuro! Yet here I am crying in my room, after you left Shingen wanted to know what's wrong yet I told him to leave me alone.

**Don't you remember that day...**

* * *

(Before Kojuro left the Takeda house)

**…**

..

.

"What you got there" I ask innocently pointing at the small notebook in his hands. But he didn't respond, He kept his head low so that I couldn't see his eyes.

It was an uncomfortable silence until he spoke. "What the hell is this?" he mumble, I barely got what he said. "Well I believe that is something personal you got there and I thought you had more respect over me and my property."

"Well sorry about that but my main concern is _what the hell_ you wrote in here!" He finally lifted his head looking at me with anger in his eye. "Well that's none of your business considering what I wrote there is private, and if you don't understand what private mean, it means no one is supposed to look except me!"

"Yeah but does it have to be all about me every single entry you make". "Of course it has too! What kind of question is that"! "What the hell Sasuke that just weird"! "Who do you to judge, I already told you I had a crush on you! Also that I was gay! So what your problem"! "My problem is YOU! God, ever since you came out you become nothing but a pain in the ass(Hehe). Causing me nothing but don't you do me a favor and leave me alone you!

There was a thick wall of silence.

Kojuro tried to speak " Sasuke... I didn't really-"

"Get out. "What?" Kojuro look shock as I said those two words. " I said GET OUT!" Kojuro grab his stuff and left like he was never. That's the point I couldn't take it anymore and just started bawling.

* * *

I haven't show up to school in for about a week. So its Monday and I got a shit tons of homework and a broken heart.

**Fan-fucking-tastic**

It halfway through the school day, only 3 more periods. It was really awkward having Kojuro in my classes today. But no matter, the next class I don't have him in it. Nothing bad can happen at this point.

I was putting my books in my locker when things turn shitty to worse.

"Hey faggot! Break up with your boyfriend?" I turn my head and the group of dickheads surrounded me.

I stand corrected . . .

**Life must hate me… **

* * *

**Well here's the end, and again sorry about not warning about the homophobia. Also follow/favorite/review, it really means a lot to me. Last it gonna take me longer to updated since I started school. Plus I'm in 2 clubs: Anime club and German club.**

**Until to the next chapter. Adios! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kojuro point of view

_**Gakuen Style KojuSasu fic.**_

**Please Let Me be by Your Side**

**PART 1 Sect.5**

**Wassup y'all! Another day, another chapter. Life is good. I would like to thank Twilightcrystalflame and Spideylover99 for BEING THE ONLY ONES THAT ACTUALLY BOTHER TO REVIEW! I mean guys this is my first fanfic and I don't know jack of how to make this crap better or future fics I want to right in the future if you guys don't tell me shit. And with that, let's start the show!**

**I don't own Sengoku Basara because if I did, aren't I suppose to live in Japan? At the same time be at work right now?**

* * *

"Sniff, Sniff". I turn around the corner in the alleyway. I know who is making that noise so I quicken my past just to get there faster. Once I reach the turn I look to see if it was him. As always it was him. A 13-year-old boy back, sitting on the swing of the abandoned park. He has red, unkempt hair, a green sweater and baggy blue jeans. I could hear him sobbing from here.

I walk and sat on the swing next to him. He knew it was me because we are the only people who come to this place. Hell, Masamune and Yukimura are too scared to come over here.

It was a moment of eerie silence and I broke it with a simple word. "Hey…" "Hey" he replied back. It wasn't an awkward silence, Sasuke gets bully so he know that i'm going to ask him what's wrong but i'm not pushing it. I swing a little trying to pass the time.

"I homeless…" I barely got that message because he said it in a whisper. " You're what?" I asked concernedly. " My old man kick me out". Im appalled. I mean I know Sasuke and his Dad didn't really get along after his mother death but to kick his only child of the woman he love to the street. Something bad must have really happen.

"What happen?" I asked. That when Sasuke started to cry again. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't. "He found out" he choked out.

"He what?" " He found out my secret". The tears are gushing out of his eyes. Instead of being understanding, I was actually mad. " You kept a secret from me!"

"That's not the point". "Of course not, your point is that you don't trust me." "I can't tell you because you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." " I don't want to be your friend now." "But Kojuro-" ."But nothing, tell me your secret or I won't be your friend no more."

Sasuke got up, so we were facing face to face. He straighten his back, clench his hand into a fist and yell out of the top of his lungs.

**I'm GAY!**

I didn't had much time to collect this information when I saw him running away. I didn't know why but I started running after him. Sasuke is and always will be a better runner than me: *In sprints and long distance.

15 minutes have passed and I still couldn't find Sasuke. Ever since I tried chasing after him, I lost him so I started to search for him but I didn't do it alone. I call Masamune, Yukimura, Chosokabe, and Kenji to help cause Sasuke is also the master of hide-and-go-seek.

"kkk- Kojuro, me and Masamune found him." I was alone but Yukimura and Masamune are working together, Chosokabe with Kenji. As soon as I heard Yukimura cute little voice in the walky-talky I ask where they are. 5 minutes later we were watching Sasuke cry near the river that crosses our town.

" Alright everyone stay here, he told me something that was important and I was insensitive about it" " What does "insensitive" means" Yukimura ask. "It means Kojuro is a di-OWW!" Masamune punch Chosokabe in the stomach. Yukimura just stared confuse at them then shrug it off.

I took a deep breath and walk over to him and sat right next to him. I'm glad he didn't run away. We sat there in silence, time went by until he spoke to him.

"I'm sorry" I said in a meaningful, monotone voice. Tears started going down his cheek but he didn't made a sound. "I'm sorry for being uncaring in your time of despair." "It's not your fault" I look at him but he was not looking at me at all, not even a glance.

"I beat your thinking I'm such a weirdo, how i like… boys. Also that you actually comforting me out of sympathy cause I been kick out and-". " I'm not doing this for those reason at all.

He finally turn to look at me. "What…"

" I'm comforting you as a brother comfort his little brother or sister after he or she had a nightmare. Sure i'm a little weirder out that you like guys but at the same time that doesn't mean we shouldn't be friends."

" I mean remember the one time when we were little, when my rabbit died. Even though people were telling me to get over it you stood by my side and comfort/wept with me, in my time of despair. Well guess what, I'm here for you." Everything was good until Chosokabe came out of their hiding place. " Wait you're GAY!?"

I was ready to intervene but what came out of his mouth was unexpected. " That why you were depress! I mean it's not so bad, I'm gay too you know."

"WHAT!" Everybody turn to look at him except for Yukimura because he was confused on the new word and Kenji because he already known.

"How come you didn't tell us" gasped Sasuke. "Well to tell ya the truth I was scared that you guys wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore and the only reason Kenji knows cause he read my journal". He said blushing. "Dude you should know who his crush is!"Kenji piped up. "Tell me" Masamune said with malice in his eyes. "Noo"

The rest had to break up the fight.

"Anyways my point is there's nothing wrong in being gay and I give respect for you being able to say it." Chosokabe patted his back. " Ok then now that is settle, who you going for night?" Kojuro ask.

"Why do you need to sleep with someone, aren't you going home?" ask a questionable Kenji. "My dad kick me out" Sasuke mutter.

"WHAT!" " That guy gonna get a piece of my mind!" "Yeah!" Chosokabe, Kenji, and Masamune started marching to the park entrance. "Guys, you don't have to, plus I never want to go back there ever again." Sasuke said with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Then who you're staying with?" " I could sleep under the bridge." "NO!" Everybody turn to a poutty Yukimura. "Sasuke you going to live with me and Oyakata-sama. Plus you're like an Oni-chan for me so maybe we could get your dad to let Oyakata-sama be your new dad". Just then Sasuke tackle Yukimura into a tight hug. "I love you so much!" The older brother started sobbing from the young one shoulder.

After that lovy-douby moment they all started walking home. During the trip Kenji ask if gays are from either Mars or Venus which earn him a punch in the head by a pirate and ninja. Kenji and Chosokabe left so it was only Yukimura, Masamume, Kojuro and Sasuke.

Kojuro and Sasuke were falling a little behind the young one. Masamune is holding Yukimura hands protectively if the red warrior gets scared.

"Hey Kojuro, you want to know when I realize I was gay"Sasuke ask suddenly, with his 2 hands behind his head, but quietly for the 2 at front wouldn't hear. "Sure I guess".

"It was when I realize that I love you". He said nonchalantly. I spun my head to stared at him. The kid wasn't even face, he just kept smiling and looking forward. I started to blush. "Sasuke look, I know we're friends and all but-". "I know you don't like, but I needed to get that off my chest. With that being said…"

He turn to me, took out his pinkie and said

**Please Let Me Be By Your Side**

That is when I woke up from my dream. Or should I say memory.

* * *

**Well guys here is the end of this chapter. I wanted to make this chapter longer but I didn't feel like adding on. So the next chapter is going to be Kojuro point of view still so ya. Sorry it took so long, I was enjoying Highschool life, with the Homecoming game (DCHS WON! YA! 14-13!) and going to clubs, I'm in four clubs now. German club, Construction club, Anime club, and I'm doing the Shakespeare play. So ya life is busy. Please Favorite and Review, Peace!**


End file.
